


Metamour

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Ahsoka Fluff/Bonding, Ethical Non-manogamy, Gen, Injured Mace Offscreen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, NO DEATH, Other, Polyamory, Some angst, relationship anarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Knight Skywalker sees something and doesn't quite understand, since polyamory on Tatooine is still in the closet, and Anakin may have been zoned out when Obi-Wan tried to explain polyamory in the Teen Years.Confrontations initiated by a Protective Anakin ensue.





	Metamour

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a tumblr prompt that Moddy released to find a new home.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Could you write some Quinlan/Obi-Wan/Mace? NSFW, or fluff, or even just Anakin realizing that they’re a thing?

 

Anakin felt his stomach and throat filling with a sick fury.

He didn't even  _ like  _ Mace Windu, but this was  _ wrong.  _

The Korun master was down in the Halls of Healing, brutally injured, and  _ Quinlan Vos  _ had apparently spent the night with Obi-Wan.

Anakin couldn't begin to process his shock that Obi-Wan would do such a thing to Windu, but he felt sure Vos was somehow mostly to blame. Maybe he'd gotten Mace's lover drunk, and then weaseled and connived—

But  _ even that _ ?

_ Windu might not make it, and Obi-Wan's sleeping with another man. _

The. Frip.

_ I make routinely bad decisions. That one is just... cruel. Couldn't Vos have waited a couple weeks? Was he really  _ that  _ desperate? _

He didn't feel like spending the morning with Obi-Wan anymore.

Anakin turned around and left without knocking at the once-again-closed door of the apartment, careful not to take the hall Vos had just seconds before.

 

* * *  


Several hours later, Anakin thought he had his discomfort over the whole karky business handled.

Apparently not.

Instead, he was leaning over the table, hands planted firmly on it, so he could stare down into Quinlan's eyes while the man tried to eat in the dining hall.

“I saw you this morning.”

Dark eyes blinked up at him, and then the Kiffar shrugged. “Doing...?” He took another bite, evidently unbothered by Anakin's aggressive posture.  
“Leaving Obi-Wan's.”  
A small smile touched Vos' lips. “It was a good night.”

“The  _ frip  _ is wrong with you?” Anakin hissed. “Windu's in  _ critical condition! _ ”

Finally the beginnings of a frown gathered on the other man's forehead. “We are very concerned about him, Anakin, but living in the waiting room is something Mace told us he  _ didn't  _ want, and Obi-Wan needs the rest before he goes back out into the field day after tomorrow—”

“Concerned about him?” Anakin snapped. “If you were  _ concerned,  _ you wouldn't be  _ fripping his boyfriend  _ while he's maybe  _ dying. _ ”

“There was no  _ fripping  _ last night. We were both too tired. A leisurely mutual—”

Anakin wondered if his brain could melt out his ears. “ _ Stop.  _ I think you need to stay away from Obi-Wan.”

“That's what you think.” Vos looked completely baffled now, and just a bit amused.

“It's not funny. Obi-Wan's a  _ good man,  _ and he's  _ happy  _ with what he has with Windu. If you want to poach, don't do it when they're  _ both  _ in a bad place! Find the balls to wait until Windu can give you a run for your fripping money.”

Understanding dawned in dark eyes. “You think Obi-Wan and I  _ cheated  _ on Mace last night?”

“You going to tell me you  _ didn't have sex _ ?”

“Oh, we  _ did.  _ We just weren't cheating.”

“Right,” Anakin sneered. “Sure. You were taking care of the distraught boyfriend,  _ being there  _ for him.”

“ _ Anakin _ ,” a voice gasped.

Anakin didn't look around. He hadn't sensed Obi-Wan's approach, but he could sure feel his former master's mortification.

“Ya'ever hear of polyamory, Skywalker?” Vos drawled, leaning back in his chair with a decidedly humored smirk.

Anakin frowned. “When someone claims to love two people so they don't have to make a decision between the two? It's the plot of all bad young-adult fiction.”

“That is  _ not  _ what I taught you,” Obi-Wan murmured, sounding both shocked and hurt.

_ Obi-Wan talked about this? _

Kark. Must have been during the gaps in the teen years. Anakin had only been listening three-fourths of the time.  _ Entirely possible I missed that. _

“Windu and I are metamours,” Vos explained. “We are both tied to Obi-Wan. Who loves us both. So apparently he's a thirty-eight-year-old bad YA novel.”

Anakin frowned. “Right. I'm having  _ such  _ an easy time seeing Windu sharing  _ Obi-Wan  _ with  _ you. _ ”

Obi-Wan sighed behind him, then moved around to sit beside Vos at the table.

“Do you really think Windu would be leading the Council if he was a jealous bastard who thought he could possess people?” Vos asked, his elbow brushing Obi-Wan's with a comfortable normalcy that said it wasn't even noticeable for those two anymore.

Anakin frowned. “Master, I thought Windu loved you.” Scratch that, he'd been sure of it. Which is why though he  _ hated  _ the situation, he'd stopped badmouthing the Korun to Obi-Wan's face. It hurt Obi-Wan, and Anakin didn't really want to put distance between himself and his former master.

“He does, Anakin. But I am an autonomous being. Our love does not confine me, and what I feel for him is not lessened by what I feel for Quinlan. I don't have a limited supply of love that I have to dole out sparingly for fear of  _ running out _ .”

“Love miser,” Vos chuckled.

Obi-Wan sent him a  _ look. _

“Metamours,” Anakin repeated, feeling just a bit dazed. “But... commitment...”

“It's ethical nonmanogamy, Anakin. Mace knows. And last night the weight of his injuries was heavy for me to bear alone.” Obi-Wan stared down at his hands. “I needed someone from my polycule to hold me.”

The only thing Anakin could muster up to say was, “Oh,” and then he beat a hasty retreat, seeking out Ahsoka. He found her practicing her katas alone in a dojo.

“Snips? You ever heard of a thing called a 'polycule'?”

She shrugged a nod. “Yeah. I've got one.”

“ _ You  _ have one?” Anakin asked, more baffled than before.

“Yep. I've got romantic relationships with both Barriss and Chuchi.”

Today wasn't supposed to give him more shocking reveals. It just wasn't. “The Senator?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And they're both okay with it.”

“Yes. I wouldn't be with them if they weren't.”

“And they're meto-somethings.”

“Metamours?”

“That.”

Ahsoka gave a nod and shifted her form into the next stage of the kata. “If you've got questions, Master Obi-Wan is the one who taught me most of it. He's a really good listener, if you need to talk.”

“How come I seem to be the last person to find out Obi-Wan is... like this?”

Ahsoka paused, glancing over at him with a puzzled expression. “Polyamorous, you mean?”

Anakin shrugged.

“You do realize most Jedi are, don't you? Except for the aromantics? Attachment is placing restrictions on other people. Who they can love, who they can date, where they can live, when they die... and since we turn away from attachment, it leaves us open to other forms of relationships. Complete individuals who define each relationship with intentionality, instead of just slipping into roles handed us by the outside culture.”

Anakin really needed a break. Too many new words.

“You okay, Master? You look a little green. How come you don't know any of this?”  
“I don't know, Snips.” Anakin sank to the floor, staring at the Order's symbol painted on the far wall. “I think there's a lot about being a Jedi I just don't get.”

His Padawan sat down beside him, and he could sense her concern in the Force.

“It's okay, Master.”

“I don't know. It feels like there's some big secret and I'm the only one on the outside.” It didn't feel  _ good. _

Ahsoka took his metal hand in hers. “But once you know you don't know something, you can set about learning about it. That's why 'there is no ignorance', you know. We see a deficit in our knowledge, we set about filling it in instead of just happily leaving it there. We seek knowledge to fill in the missing pieces. The instant we notice we have ignorance, we immediately take steps to learn.”  
“'There is only knowledge.'” Anakin shook his head, glancing down at their hands. “How come you're the apprentice and I'm the teacher?”  
Ahsoka leaned her head against his shoulder. “You're better than you think, Master.”  
“I hope so, Ahsoka. I really hope so.”

 


End file.
